Teen Ninjas: Starlets
by Ayukazi With Kitty
Summary: Now owned by riquashea.
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy children! I have decided to right this because it was MURDERING ME FROM THE INSIDE! *Cough* Anyways…. Enjoy the characters**

**Disclaimer. I only own Ana and Kira. VeeandreaHart owns Kalika and The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard owns Raven. The Akatsuki and the Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Characters.

Name: Ana Rae Black

Age: 16

Hair: Auburn with black streaks.

Height: 5'61/2"

Eyes: Grayish-blue

Ana is a short fused, demon spirited, tech geek, leader instinct child. Ana doesn't seem like much, but, take the iPod out of her hands and replace it with a microphone, she's the best musician you've ever heard! She's got a mouth and a temper but, she takes control. Until you strike a low blow, she's as calm and cool as Itachi.

Name: Kira Rose Stewart.

Hair: Auburn with Silver streaks.  
Height: 5'7"  
Age: 16  
Eyes: Grayish- blue

Kira is a Fire souled, imaginative, Loud mouthed, Jashinist. Kira can be a pain at times, but, her heart is always in the right place. She will stand up for her friends, no matter what. Mess with her family or friends, she kick your ass.

Name: Kalika Dylan Marvil.

Age: 15

Hair: Spiky black ponytail with end died pink.

Eyes: mood pending, usually emerald green,

Annoyed at: contradictions, yellow lined paper, lame jokes, mozzarella wedges, names that aren't real (like, nicknames) her sister Melanie, her mother Diane, and having her personal space invaded.

Loves: hitting random people with pineapples, making people give her piggy back rides, unicorns, purple, glitter, stickers, pretending to be Batman, pudding, saying "Fo sho yo!" or "Holy *random word* Batman!", lovingly picking on people, skipping, singing, drawing, writing, reading, and juice.

Kalika is always thirsty and loves being affectionate. Self conscious of her weight (no fat jokes), whimsical, allergic to everything. Has an eppy pen for allergies. Not allergic to pudding or juice. Protective of her friends. She will do anything to protect them. ANYTHING. Likes to get into trouble and laughing uncontrollably is her favorite pastime.

Name: Raven

Hair: Shoulder length, black with purple streaks.

Height: 5'9"

Age: 17

Eyes: Hazel

Despite her dark appearance, Raven is actually more out going and fun loving, doesn't pay much attention and zones out a lot. Daredevil attitude. Will do things that she knows are stupid, dangerous, but, doesn't care. Always speaking her mind. Avoided by most people, Seems nice and usually is. If someone hurts her friends or family, bitch your screwed, after her fight, she's back to her normal self.

And so the story begins.

**Ana Rae Black**

I guess I should start with the story of how I met my three best friends before you hear our crazy adventure. I had just moved to Miami, Florida from Aberdeen, Idaho. _And I hated it_. Aberdeen was a farm town that was small and spread out. Nice and quiet for a techie like me. I made enough money to live in an old family house with my Aunt Jessica. Who was never in and always working to keep her private business running. The house was completely, and I had the choice of staying with Aunt Jessica in Miami, or move to Berlin, Germany, with my older brother, Zak. I don't speak German, I speak Swahili, Portuguese, and Romanian with a little Greek, but, not German.

In short, I stayed in the USA with my Aunt Jessica after my parents died when I was a baby and my sister, Tina, decided not to take care of us anymore, while Zak went to Germany.

"Ana, off the computer, time for your first day at Miami High!" Aunt Jessica called. "Coming Jess!" I called. I pulled on my jeans and turned to the computer. _"Sorry, guys, muda kwa ajili ya shule."_ I said to my Swahili friends and logged out of and pulled my Auburn and Black hair into a hair tie. With a sigh, I went down stairs. I had no idea why I was even bothering. There were only four weeks left of school for Miami High. And everyone knew the minimum time to make friends at a new school is six weeks. Eight weeks Maximum. Lucky for me, I was a tech geek, so I had above average school skills with photographic memory, so I'd ace our finals no problem.

With a sigh, I threw on my backpack and my laptop case. I pushed a pop tart into my mouth and bought a coco mocha latte at McDonalds and went to Miami Beach High. MBH. I should intro duce myself, huh? I'm Ana Rae Black. The Ana is pronounced "Anya" but, that confuses people way to much so I say; "Call me Rae." I'm sixteen years old and a huge tech geek. A techie. I am a proud owner of a website called **(A/N: Not a real website. Please don't waist your time looking for it.) **It's those virtual places like MapleStory or TinierMe **(A/N: Those are real websites.) **Where you can chat with other people. Microphone or not. Paid members do require a microphone because of the singing competitions in the alpha site.

My hair is Auburn and black. My eyes are a grayish-blue. People say I'm pretty, but, to much of a nerd.

I sat in my first hour class, history with Mrs. Kaye. Civil War. Learned and memorized. Photographic memory, remember. "Class, let's welcome our newest student. Anna Rae Black. Anna stand up and introduce your self." Said Mrs. Kaye. Sigh. I stood. "It's actually pronounced Anya. And just call me Rae." I said and sat back down. "Thank you Rae." Said Mrs. Kaye. She went into her lecture and I drew pictures of NaruHina. Yes, I'm a NaruHina follower. Problem? Deal.

"Miss. Black, seeing as how your paying attention, can you give us the answer?" Asked Mrs. Kaye. I sighed. "General George Washington." I said. Whispers went around the room. "Correct." Said Mrs. Kaye and I went back to Naruto kissing Hinata while their Hinata held their two year old son. My art was pretty good, but, it wasn't public worthy.

XXX

At lunch I sat at an empty table. A girl from my Swahili class, Raquel, came and sat by me with a few of her friend. "Hey, Rae!" She said. "_Habari, je waliopata kazi ya nyumbani kosa gain?" _I said. Raquel stared. I sighed. "Did you get the Swahili homework done?" I asked. "Almost. I was wondering if I could borrow yours?" She asked. I sighed and handed her the paper. I noticed a girl with Auburn and silver hair. Here eyes were just like mine. In fact, she looked like me. But, with a dark aura coming off of her.

"Who's that?" I asked as she sat in an empty corner of a table and sat alone. Raquel looked up and I motioned to the girl. She looked over then looked down. "That's Kyrian Rose Stewart. She prefers to be called Kira. If you know what's good for you, you will call her Kira and not look at her. She moved here last month. She's a freak of nature. She just rants about a 'Jashin'. What ever that is. Piss her of and she'll pull out a knife and threaten to sacrifice to that Jashin thing." She said. I nodded and noticed another loner. She was sitting close to the door, like she was intimidated by the people around her. Her hair was black and spiked with dyed pink ends. She had it back in a ponytail. It was a Shikamaru style.

"Who's Pinky?" I asked. Raquel looked over at the girl. "That's Kalika Marvil. She's the true freak of nature. Bigger than Kira. Her eyes change by her mood. You see how her eyes are a smokey Gray?" She said. "Yeah?" I said. "It means she's scared. The bullies must have been picking on her again. She's been here since seventh grade and doesn't have one friend." She said. And went back to writing in Swahili. I looked for any other loners that could possibly be my people. Suddenly the doors were kicked open and a girl with Black hair and Purple streaks wearing a lot of black came running in. Kalika squeaked and jumped.

"RAVEN! GET BACK HERE!" Yelled a teacher. "MAKE ME BITCH! EAT FIRE!" Yelled the girl. She darted to the back. Raquel sighed. "That's Raven. She doesn't have a last name that anyone knows of. She dresses like a goth but, acts like a sugar high monkey." She explained. "TRY TO CATCH ME! I'LL SEND YOU ALL TO JASHIN!" Raven yelled, running away from the teachers. "YOU TELL THEM BITCH!" Kira yelled, standing on the table. "Raven moved here last week." Raquel said. I nodded. These three girls, Kira, Kalika, Raven, they seemed like good friends to have for a freak like me.

XXX

I was walking down the hall to my locker so I could leave when I saw a book that said; _"Kalika Dylan Marvil" _on it. I picked it up and looked around for the Shikamaru hair styled girl. She was at a locker. She was listening to her iPod and humming along with the song and studying for a history final. "Kalika!" I called, slamming my locker shut. Kalika jumped, her eyes flashing from emerald to smokey gray. I ran to her. "Kalika, you dropped this." I said and handed the book to her. She looked at me, eyes now topaz. "Thanks." She said, suspicious of me.

"Do I know you?" She asked. "No, I started school today. I'm Ana Rae Black." I introduced. "Oh, right, you're in my first hour. Shouldn't you be studying?" She asked. I shook my head. "I have photographic memory." I said. Her eyes went back to emerald as she smiled. "Sweet. Hey, what's that?" She asked, poking the Jashinist rosary hanging from my neck. "Oh, it's a Jashinist rosary." I said. "No way! I have one, too! I just don't wear it to school." She said. "Oh, well, you should. We should sit with each other at lunch tomorrow." I said. She grinned, Eyes turning and electric blue. "Fo sho yo!" She said. "'Kay. See you tomorrow, Kalika!" I said and darted to my car. I drove home and went into my Aunt's house.

"Aunt Jessica, I'm home!" I called. No reply. Of course. I went into the kitchen and read the note on the fridge.

_Rae,_

_Your on your own for dinner. Sorry._

_-Jessica._

"Of course." I muttered and ran up to my room and sighed on to I waited for my character to load and ordered a pizza. I ran to pick it up and ran home again. I sat at my computer and set up the pizza next to my computer.

_Welcome back, Ayu Namikazi Uchiha_ Said my screen. I plugged in my headset and typed a code to check the stats. Everyone was paid up and playing constantly.

_Kali Ma_ _has logged on. _Said a friend message. "Welcome back, Kali." I said. "Thanks, Ayu! So glad to be home." She said. _"Funny, Kalika sounds like her."_ I thought. "Bully Trouble again, Kali?" Asked Dark Love. "Hey, Dark. Yeah. But, there is an upside." Kali Ma said. "Oh, Spill! Spill! Spill!" Cheered Musictarded.

"There's this new girl at my school! She's so awesome! I dropped my diary next to her locker and she returned it to me with out reading it!" She said. "Aw, that was nice, who is she?" I asked. "Her name is Ana Rae Black, but, we all call her Rae. I'm eating with tomorrow! For the first time since seventh grade I won't be eating alone!" She cheered. I froze. Kalika? Kali Ma was Kalika? Well, I know who one of friends. We played until 10:00.

"I still say Tobi is the hottest!" Musictarded said. "Uh, no, Music, Deidara is the best!" Kali said. "No, Hidan is!" Dark Love said. "Hell no, Itachi is way sexier than all of them." I argued. "Well, guys, I've got school tomorrow and I got to sleep." I said. "Oh my Jashin, is it really ten? Same here." Kali said. "Good night guys." "Night." "See you tomorrow." "Bye." We all signed off and went to bed.

XXX

I searched the halls for Kalika. Kalika was digging through her locker again. "I can't find my lunch money!" She huffed. "Don't worry about it. I'll pay." I said. "Really? You don't have to-" She started, eyes watery blue. "Don't worry about it, Kali Ma." I said. She stared up at me. Her eyes were a powdery purple. "Your?" She asked. "Ayu Namikazi Uchiha. You were talking about me, to me, last night." I said. Her eyes turned green and glompped me. "OH MY JASHIN!" She yelled. "Kalika, calm down." I said. She stopped hugging me and we went down to lunch and Kalika found her lunch money in her back pocket.

It was about three days before I became friends with Raven and Kira. Kira and I were both sixteen and juniors. Kalika was fifteen and a sophomore. And Raven was seventeen and a senior. We were quite the group of freaks. The mood eye girl, Kalika. The insane Jashinist, Kira, the good girl, Raven and the voted leader, the techie, me. I sat at our table playing on getting a few levels to catch up to my friends.

"Hey, what are ya' playing?" Kira asked, looking at my screen. "Hey! ! I play on that!" Raven said. "Me, too." Kira said. "What's your screen name? I'll send you a request." Raven said. "Ayu Namikazi Uchiha." I said. They stared. "Your ANU?" "And I'm Kali Ma!" Kalika said. "I'm Dark Love!" Kira said. "I'm Musictarded!" Said Raven. Kalika, Raven, Kira and I stared at each other. We all smiled one by one. "Well, look at that." I said.

Finals came up and we past with flying colors. I tutored my friends and we were able to pass easily. Raven was going to FSU and we were just down the road from it. So I checked With Aunt Jessica and she said it was okay for Raven to stay with us. Before I knew it, we were all hanging out at my place in the summer. And that's where the adventure begins.

**Kalika Dylan Marvil**

Stupid Diane. Stupid Melanie. Thinking the can rule my life. I was so sick of them! They weren't even my family! I was a loner. All the way. I was so happy that Ana Had invited Dark Love, Musictarded and me to her house for the night. It was about mid-June. So Ana had been living here for about a month now. Raven and Kira were already there. Kira's Car sat out front with Ana's and Raven's. I knew my eyes were a bloody red. I was pissed and I wanted nothing more than to punch something. I walked in.

"I'm here and your all my bitches!" I said, bursting in to the house. "Oh, no, Kika's pissed again." Kira said. "I can fix that. Kika, I have pudding. Make sure you have all of your needles and medicine refills, I have a feeling you're going to be here for more than one night." Ana said. I put the needles and refills on the table and grabbed the pudding from Ana's hands. "We'll be sleeping out on the trampoline tonight." Ana said. "Yay! Bouncy!" Raven cheered. We all laughed.

"More mom and Melanie problems, Kika?" Ana asked. "No Ana, just wanted to make you all my bitches just 'cause I could." I said sarcastically. She patted my head and put more pudding in front of me. After getting me to calm down and putting my shots and medicine in Kira's pocket, we went to sleep outside.

**3rd person's P.O.V.**

The girls lied on their backs and stared up at the stars. Ana telling them about her life before she came to Miami. Ana's Hand pointed at the sky. "Guys! Look! A shooting star! Make a wish!" She said, stopping her story. The girls clasped their hands in prayer.

_I wish we could go to the Narutoverse and find our true happiness_.

They wished. Ana and the girls opened their eyes and stared at the sky. A meteor shower started. "Wow! You know, when a meteor shower means someone's wish comes true! I wonder who it will be?" Ana said. The girls watched the meteor shower and one by one, the girls fell asleep and a star from the meteor shower came down and each one got their own star. Their stars pulled them from their sleeping bags and lifted them up, up, up into a whole new world, where nothing would ever be the same for them again.

**Ana Rae Black**

I stretched and rubbed my eyes the next morning. I reached out to pull my blanket up higher. But, I had no blanket. No sleeping bag, no nothing. I blinked and sat up. "What the hell? Where am I?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. I reached over to wake up Kalika. "Kali Ma, wake up. Kali-"I suddenly fell over when no one was there. I was really up now. I looked around. I was alone. In a field. With no trampoline, no house, no computer. Just my shoes, my cloths, and my iPod. And with my Jashinist rosary, was a necklace with a shooting star with one tail behind it. "That's not mine." I said. I got up and looked around more.

"Where am I and where are my friends? " I wondered. Well, standing there wasn't going to find them, so I headed off in a direction. I walked for about an hour when I ran into, and I mean literally ran into, Itachi Uchiha. I looked up at him. Completely paralyzed. I stared into his eyes, so ready to pee. We stood there, staring at each other. He looked into my eyes and I swear he was about to kill me."

"Is this the large amount of chakra we felt, Itachi?" Asked a tall shark man, Kisame. I swallowed hard. "That is how it seems, Kisame." Itachi said. Oh, god. He has such a sexy voice. I wanted to kiss him so bad. He glared at me. "Who are you, child?" He asked. I swallowed. "Answer." Kisame ordered. "I-I'm Ana Rae Black but, you can call me Rae." I said. Itachi looked me in the eyes. "How did you get so much chakra, Ana?" Itachi asked. "I don't know! I'm not even supposed to exist here. I'm supposed to be in a dimension where you don't exist." I said. I got slapped. "Don't play with me." He said. "I'm not! I swear!" I squeaked. Another slap. "I said don't lie. Where are you from?" Itachi asked, grabbing my hair. I squeaked. "I told you! I'm not supposed to exist here!" I said. Itachi was about to slap me again when Kisame stopped him.

"She's not lying, Itachi. She's not from here. You can tell by how she looks. Crying in pain from a few slaps. And look at her necklace. A one tailed star. She's a Starlet." Kisame said. Itachi looked at my chest. "What's a Starlet?" I asked. "Come with us and you'll see." Kisame said. I nodded in agree ment and Itachi let go of my hair.

**Raven**

I woke up to laughing. I sat up to find my self sitting on Tobi! "Oh my Jashin! Tobi!" I cheered and hugged the hyper sugar ball. "You're crushing Tobi." Tobi squeaked. "Oopse! Sorry, Tobi! I'm Raven!" I said, helping him up then hugging him. Making Deidara ROTFLMFAO. "Raven is a good girl?" Tobi asked. I nodded. "And Tobi's a good boy!" I said. Tobi hugged me. Deidara stood up.

"You're a brave bitch, hm." Deidara said. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Sempai! Sempai! Raven-Chan has a two tailed Starlet necklace!" Tobi said holding up a necklace with a shooting star with two tails as the pendant. "That means she's from the next dimension, hm." Deidara said, "What?" I said. "Raven-Chan's a Starlet!" Tobi cheered. "What's a Starlet?" I asked. Deidara was about to explain when-.

_Wham!_

Kalika fell on him. I burst out laughing. Tobi laughed, too. "Kika crushed Deidara!" I laughed. "Shut up, Raven." Kalika said. I felt a gun pointed at me. I looked at Kika and darted behind Tobi. "WHEN DID YOU GET A GUN?" I said. "I always had it." She said. "Get… off…" Deidara said. "Sorry." She said and climbed off of the Bomber.

**Kalika Dylan Marvil**

"Get….off…" Deidara groaned from under me. "Sorry." I said and scrambled off of the hot bomber. He stood up and looked at Raven. "If you know her, she must be a Starlet, too, hm." He said. "Kika-Chan has the three tailed star!" Tobi cheered. I pounded him on the head when he went for my chest. "No. No touch, bitch." I said. Deidara walked up to me and reached out for my chest. I froze. What? He was hot. He picked up a necklace from around my neck. The pendant was a star with three tails.

"Yes, you are also a Starlet, hm. Leader Sama was expecting four of you though, yeah." He said, admiring my looks. I sucked in my gut. Raven rolled her eyes. "Kalika, you're already tiny enough, don't suck in your already small gut. Your seriously like, newborn baby skinny." Raven said. I didn't move. Deidara smirked at me. "Relax, it's like your friend said, your small enough as it is, yeah." He said. I blacked out.

**Kira Rose Stewart**

I woke up to wind whistling around me. I opened my eyes and found my self hurdling towards earth. "ANA! NOT FUNNY!" I shrieked. I curled into a ball and closed my eyes and let myself fall. This was going to hurt.

_Wham!_

I crashed into the earth. Lucky for me, someone was there to break my fall. I heard someone laughing. I opened my eyes and sat up. Hidan was on the ground laughing his Jashinist ass of. There for creating the phrase LMFJAO. I stood and popped my spine. "Ow, that was a hard fall. Thanks for breaking it." I said to Kakuzu. Hidan laughed harder. Kakuzu stood and glared down at me. I glared right back.

"If you didn't want me to land on you, you shouldn't have stood there." I said. Hidan laughed again. "You're going to wish you were never born for that, child." Kakuzu said. I went in to a fighting stance. "Bring it bitch." I said. Kakuzu tried to punch me. I grabbed his fist and kicked him in the gut. We went at it. Kakuzu tried to take me down multiple times. In the end, he was covered in scrapes, cuts, bruises and burns. Don't ask about the burns.

"Oy, Kakuzu! Hold up! Look at her necklace. It's a four tailed star. She's the fourth Starlet!" Hidan said. He ran up and grabbed the charm around my neck. "What is a Starlet?" I asked, looking at the star. "Come with us and you'll see." Kakuzu said. "Yeah, okay. I don't have anywhere else to go." I said and followed the arguing duo home.

***Trumpet plays badly* Yeah okay, I should stick to guitar. *plays tango music* :D That's better. Anyways, thank you to VeeandreaHart and The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard! You guys rock! Tune in next time to find out what Starlets are and what Pein-Sama needs our "Starlets" for. As they say in Swahili: "Kuona wakati ujao!" **


	2. Chapter 2

**Croeso yn ol pobl! Or, welcome back! I'm in the process of learning all of my bloodline languages. That was Welsh. **

**Disclaimer: We no own Naruto.**

**Kalika Dylan Marvil**

"Are we there yet?" I asked, rubbing my arm where Deidara gave me my shot. I didn't want to have my allergies acting up when I was with a sexy bomber. "No, un." Deidara said. "Now?" I said, deciding to play with him. "No, un." He said. Raven was zoning out, staring at the clouds while Tobi gave her a piggy back ride. "Now?" I asked. "No, un." He growled. "How about now?" Tobi asked playing along. "No! We won't be there for another three hours, un." He said. We walked in silence for a minute. "Hey Deidara-kun?" I asked. "No, we are not there yet, un!" Deidara yelled. My eyes went big and chibi like. I hated being yelled at. Yelling lead to hitting. And hitting lead to Melanie laughing at me. Stupid, drunk Diane. Stupid, Whiney, perfect Melanie. I hate my mother, Diane. And my sister Melanie. Thinking they can tell me how to live my life and beat the living shit out of me when I don't do what they want… but, more on that later.

"I just wanted a piggy back ride." I said. Deidara looked guilty. "Oh, okay. Get on, yeah." He said. I grinned and climbed on his back. "Thank you Deidara! Oh, one more question." I said. "Yeah?" He asked. "The next time we stop, can I see your art?" I asked. Trying to get all of the guilt out of his system. Deidara grinned back at me. "You bet, yeah." He said. "Yay!" I said and hugged him.

Now, let me explain what I was ranting about earlier. My mother, Diane, is a no-good, fat, ugly, lazy assed bitch. She was a slut in high school for beer and smoke money. Thus allowing me to be born when she graduated. My little sister, Melanie, was born when Diane was slutting her self in Hollywood. I don't know who the dad was because Diane had sex with every male actor over 20. Michal Jackson, Maybe? Brad Pitt? Tom Cruise? I don't know. But, Melanie was perfect from the moment she was born. Diane spoiled her and abused me. Diane and Melanie wouldn't give a rat's ass about me. That's why I was so timid and jumpy when Ana and I met. Ana and the others really opened me up. Their more family than Melanie and Diane will ever be.

I rested my head on Deidara's back and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Raven**

I was to busy staring at the clouds to even notice Kalika fall asleep on Deidara's back until Tobi stopped walking. I looked down. "Eh? Why'd we stop? Are we under attack? Deidei! I need to pee!" I said spazing. Deidara sighed. "Fine, we'll have to stop for the night, because you two are weighing us down, yeah." He said and looked back at Kika asleep on his back. I noticed it was getting dark. I went behind a bush to pee and came back out. "Yay! I feel better now! Tobi? Deidara? Kika?" I aid and noticed that I was all alone in the big field. **Processing data… **

"OH MY FUCKING JASHIN I'M ALONE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I ran around and screamed. "RAVEN!" I heard Kalika yell at me. I stopped and stared. "Yeah?" I asked. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "We're right here you dumbass." She said. "Oh, hi guys." I said. They sweat dropped. We went in to our tent and curled up for the night. Deidara forced me into a bag with Kalika. And I pouted because I wanted to be next to Tobi. Kika was mad, too. She wanted some Deidara action. She pounded me on the head when I said that out loud. Deidara just blushed and told Tobi what I ment later when he asked. I was asleep in moments.

**Ana Rae Black**

I tried to keep my balance on the trees behind Kisame and Itachi. I was doing well so far. Then, _Crack!_ "Shit!" I said as I fell. I landed on my face. "Ow~" I whined and sat up, rubbing my nose. "Yo! Starlet 1, are you okay?" I heard Kisame call. If I was Kalika, I would have been pissed at him for calling me that. I stared up at them. Unfortunately, I was pretty mad.

"If your going to check on me, the least you could do is use my name!" I yelled at him. The two members dropped down next to me. I stood up and whipped the dirt off of my knees. Why did I chose to where a skirt? Why was I still in my pajamas? I sighed and climbed the tree. "Let's go!" I called. Yes, I'm impatient. It's in my nature. We continued to go through the trees and I fell three more times, going into swearing fits in a Hidan-ish manner each time.

Itachi and Kisame dropped down next to me on the fourth time when I just sat there. "Did she die?" Kisame asked. "Go to hell, Fish face." I said. "She could be related to Hidan, for all we know." He said. "I'm from a different world! You said it your self!" I yelled at him and sat up. "Man, I hate being unbalanced. But, I know I'm doing better than the others."  
I said. I knew that all of my friends sneezed. Itachi picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. Now I really wished I wasn't wearing a skirt that short.

"Your such a pain." He said and we continued for a long while and I got used to the fact that Itachi's face was right next to my ass. We stopped after an hour and set up camp. It was getting dark out. When the boys were finished, Kisame started begging Itachi to let me sleep in his sleeping bag. "Pleaaaaaase, Itachi-san?! Please?" He begged. "Ah… ah… AH-CHOOOOOO!" I sneezed/ shrieked. I rubbed my nose on my arm and shivered. "Sorry. That always happens when I get to cold." I said when they looked at me.

"No Kisame." Itachi said. "Come on, Itachi, Please?" Kisame went back to begging. Itachi was getting irritated with Kisame. "AH-CHOOOOO!" I sneezed. They kept at it. I felt another one. "Uh-oh… ah…. ah… ah… AH-CHOOOOOOO! Whoa!" I said. I lost my balance and slipped of my tree branch. I curled in a ball and closed my eyes and waited to land on my spine and fracture it. I felt two arms wrap around me and catch me before I broke my spine. I felt us come to a stop.

"Rae. You can open your eyes." Itachi said. "Hell, no!" I said and cuddled closer to him. He sighed and set me down on my feet and stepped back. He let go of my shoulders when I had my balance. I hugged him after words. You either just screamed; "You're crazy!" "You're insane!" or even "You, bitch! Itachi's mine!" Well, I have an answer; I don't give a shit! I was thanking him!

"Thank you for saving me." I said. "Hn." He said. I smiled. I'm so glad I spoke Uchiha. We went into the tent and I ended up sharing a sleeping bag with Itachi. Much to Kisame's disappointment. As I cuddled into Itachi's chest I thought; _Take that fan girls_.

**Kira Rose Stewart. **

I'm not even saying what happened! I'm just skipping strait to the next morning!

Hidan and Kakuzu walked to the base with me slung over Hidan's shoulder half naked. Gyah. Long story short: Hidan wanted to rape me and I fought back. I won. We walked up to the base and Hidan dropped me. "OW!" I said.

"Kira? Why are you naked?" I heard Rae ask. I looked up at my friends. Kalika and Raven were glomping Rae. "Oh, hey guys. This heathen tried to rape me last night and tore up all of my cloths except my underwear." I said, standing up and brushing off the dirt from my legs. Hidan wrapped his arm around me. "She's pretty good at sex you know." He said. I glared at him. I opened my mouth to protest. But, Kalika, Raven and Rae shot ahead and beat him to a bloody pulp. Rae's foot between the legs, Raven's fist in his face, and Kalika's teeth in his arm and shoulder.

After three strait hours of blood curdling screams, swearing fits (From Rae and the other two) and death threats, Raven happily skipped back to Tobi. Kalika skipped back to Deidara. And Rae kicked Hidan one last time before stalking back to Itachi. Kisame took a step away. I sneezed. Kisame ran inside for a moment then came back out.

"Leader-sama says to bring them in." He said. Raven and Kalika gasped. "WE'RE GOING TO SEE LEADER-SAMA?!" Kalika shrieked. "WE GET TO SEE PEIN-IN-THE-ASS?!" Raven yelled. Rae and I face palmed. We all walked into the base. "Does anyone have cloths I can wear?" I asked. Kisame handed me one of his T-shirts. I sighed and we continued on. Itachi knocked on the door.

"Enter" We heard from the other side of the door. We walked into Pein's dark office. He cocked an eyebrow at me. I pointed at Hidan. "Blame him." I said. Pein sighed. "Again, Hidan?" He asked. "To be fair, she's really sexy!" He said. "Um, thanks? I don't know if I should be pissed or flattered. Oh, wait, my body was vandalized. YEAH, I'M PISSED!" I said and glared at Hidan. Rae put her hand on my shoulder. "Kai, calm yourself. Besides, you liked it." She said. I heard Raven and Kalika stifle giggles. "Wha-? I did not!" I said. "Mmmmhmmmm." Rae and Raven said in Unison. "Fo sho Yo!" Kalika said sarcastically. "I DIDN'T!" I shouted. "Sure." "I. Did. Not." I said. "Oh, Puh-lease, Kai. We _all_ know you _love_ Hidan." I heard something pop and heard Kalika and Rae slap their hands over her mouth. "Shut up, Raven!" They said. They knew she crossed the line. She realized her mistake and I heard her muffled "Oh, shit." I lunged.

Kalika and Rae held me back as Raven hid behind Tobi. "KIRA! KIRA!" Rae and Kalika yelled, but I didn't listen. "Help Please!" Rae called to the Akatsuki. Pein snapped his fingers and Kakuzu and Hidan grabbed my arms and held me back. Rae slapped me across the face. "Kyrian!" Rae yelled. She only used my real name when I was in trouble. I stopped my struggle and listened to Rae yell at me.

"Damn it, Kyrian! You've got to control yourself! You do this every time!" She said, massaging her temples. "Sorry." I said. "Damn right, you are! Thanks guys, you can drop her now." Rae said. "Wha!" I yelped as Hidan and Kakuzu literally dropped me. Rae face palmed. Raven was zoning out again. Kalika resisted laughter. "Kali Ma." I sneered. "Anum chu ai." The three said in unison. I rolled my eyes and we turned our attention to Pein.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, Starlets. We hope you will help us with our goal and set fate how it's supposed to play out." Pein said. We all stared at him. "We're flattered and all, Pein-sama but, Can you explain what the hell a Starlet is?" Rae asked. Pein sighed.

"A Starlet is a human from another dimension that wishes on the first star of a Meteor Shower. When the wisher falls asleep, a star from the Meteor Shower will fall from the sky and take them to the dimension they wished to go to. When they pass through the two dimensions, the star carrying the person will become an object they can wear, such as a ring or a necklace. The star also becomes part of the person. Starlets lead a person in the new dimension to their great victory or fix the wrongs that happened that weren't supposed to. We found a Starlet legend that four Starlets, female, would come and change everything in our favor." Pein explained. _"Wait. We're going to lead Naruto to his doom? But… I love the Akatsuki but, I can't let them win." _I thought. I looked at Rae, Kalika and Raven. By the looks in their eyes, they thought the same. But, Rae had a plan.

"Hmmm… Yes, I see what it is now. Hmm, well, we better get to work. So much has to be fixed already. We'll have to leave immediately." She said. I sent her a panicked look. Raven and Kika did the same. Pein gave her a shocked look. "A moment ago you didn't even know what you were and now you know what your supposed to do?" He asked. "Well, this kinda thing happens all the time. If you don't mind, we'd like to come back here after we finish up elsewhere." Rae said. Pein nodded in agreement.

"You may rest here and leave tomorrow morning." Pein said. Rae nodded. "Thank you." We left Pein's office. "Are you _nebun_?!" I yelled. That was our thing. We all spoke Romanian, so we'd speak Romanian to each other when we wanted to keep a secret. "_Taci dracu!" _Rae said. **(A/N: Translation will be in parentheses! Translation: Shut the hell up.) **"_Nu putem lua in intreaga lume. We supposed to dreapta relele aici. Asa ca haideti sa facem doar asta. Modul nostru." _She explained. (Translation: "We're supposed to right the wrongs here. So let's do just that. Our way.") With a smirk, Rae explained the plan in Romanian.

**BOOM! What is Rae's plan? What the hell is going to happen? Will I ever stop speaking another language? All of those will be answered next chapter… except that last one. No, I will continue speaking random languages through out the story. As They say in Romania; Te vad data viitoare! **


	3. Emergancy notice

**Oh, my gosh guys, I am so sorry! Kitty and I are having a major writer's block right now! We are open to ANY ideas that you guys have! And one more thing. We won't be able on Saturday, Sunday, or Monday. We will be traveling all over the place. But if you guys just want to PM us on your ideas, go ahead and I'll get back to you on my iPod when ever I can. But if you PM us some time before Saturday, I can guarantee that we will reply that same day. **

**For all of those who aren't official members; if you have any ideas; just leave them in a review and I will make sure we send you a shout out if we use your idea. **

**Thanks to all of you who read and I'm super sorry for the inconvenience, but, thanks so much for all of your ideas and putting up with our shit. You guys rock, we love you all! **

**Oh, and one more thing. Even when we get started again, you can still send us ideas 'cause I can promise you all that we will block again in the future. Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 3

***Kicks in door* I'm back and your all mah betches! All right, send happy thank you messages to VeeandreaHart! I am claiming her as mah little sister, and she sent me some thing that I just had to do. Rae, Kira, Kalika, and Raven are going to pull pranks on the Akatsuki! And some of the Rookie 9! **

**Disclaimer: The Akatsuki pranks and Kalika belong to Vee, The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard owns Raven, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.**

**Claimer: I own the Rookie 9 pranks along with Rae and Kira. **

**Ana Rae Black**

"Ana, do we have to do this?" Kira asked me, looking at the can of pink paint in her hands. I nodded. "Yes! You do! Now, Kira and Kika. Do you have the list of Akatsuki pranks saved on your phones?" I asked them. They nodded and held up their phones. "Good, Raven, do you have the rookie 9 pranks?" I asked, turning to Raven. She nodded. "Great. Two days should get us to Konoha. Don't start until you get my text." I said. They nodded and Raven and I split from the other two and headed off for Konoha.

~Because I'm too damn lazy to type it out, 2 days later~

I stood on the wall surrounding the Village, rubbing my hands together hungrily. "This is going to be fun." I said. Raven poked her necklace. "I wonder if these would give us the power to turn invisible?" She said. When she said "Invisible" She dissolved in to thin air. "Cool! Visible!" She said and reappeared. "Invisible!" Gone. "Visible!" Back. "Invisible!" Gone. "Visible!" Back. "Invisible!" Gone. "Visible!" Back. "Invisible!" Gone. "Visible!" Back. "Raven, stop it! You'll waist your energy! No turn invisible and go whisper in Hinata's ear to go buy a bikini!" I said. "Invisible." Raven said and ran off to find Hinata.

I pulled out my phone. _"Plan 'Mess with them' is a go… Go! Go! Go!" _I typed and sent to Kalika and Kira. I looked up. Raven re appeared in front of me. "She has a red string bikini in her possession." She said. I grinned. My turn. "Invisible." I said and disappeared. I ran off to find my favorite blonde ninja. Sure enough, he was at Ichiraku's. I walked up behind him.

"Go invite Hinata to the beach." I whispered. "Huh?" Naruto said and turned. He looked me in the eye and scratched the back of his head. "I could have sworn some one was talking to me." He said. "Go invite Hinata to the beach." I repeated. He looked around. "Invite Hinata to the beach with you." I said. Naruto paid for his meal and left I followed closed behind. We saw Hinata up ahead. "Hey Hinata-chan! Would you like to go to the beach with me?" Naruto asked. "S-sure, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said. They walked to the beach and while Naruto and Hinata changed, Raven and I slipped into the water as water.

"Okay, I LOVE our new power! Try not to let it go to your head." Raven said. I pushed her. "HEY!" She said. "Shut up! Here they come!" I said. As the two got into the water, I tensed up and got behind Naruto, ready.

**Raven**

I Grinned as I swam behind Hinata. "This is fun! We should do this more often!" Naruto said. That was the line I was waiting for. "I-I agree." Hinata squeaked. I reached up and pulled off the top of her bikini. And swam away as Ana jumped up and pushed Naruto to Hinata. Head first. "KYAAAAAAAH!" Hinata shrieked, pushing away from her new boyfriend. "Yeah!" Ana said. "Victoreh!" I Cheered and High fived my friend. "Hinata-chan! I didn't mean to! I was pushed by a wave! I- Hinata- chan? Hinata-Chan! Hey! Keep your head up! You'll drown! Hinata!" Naruto said, Shaking Hinata awake. Hinata covered her chest. And Naruto went after the top. When he didn't find it, he told her to wait here and he gave her his Tee- shirt. She slid it on and they went home. Ana and I slid out of the water and regained physical shape. "That was fun." I said. Ana looked at the sky. "It's getting dark." She said. "Yeah… want to put a mouse in Shikamaru's bed?" I asked. "Transform!" Ana said and turned into a mouse. I scoped her up and we went to the Nara house hold. I set Ana in mouse form on Shikamaru's bed. And hid on the roof. I zoned out and stared at the stars. The stars were pretty. Would you describe stars as yellow or silver?

I heard a scream of terror. I looked in to the room. Shikamaru had screamed like a girl! "Ana! There you are, silly little mouse! Oopse, sorry about that Ma'm! She escapes some times!" I said and disappeared. Ana took on human form and we laughed out our hearts.

**Alright! Sorry it's short, but some one was rushing us! I'm not going to say who. She knows who she is. :I Any ways, tune in next time to see what Kira and Kalika pull on the Akatsuki! Bye! **


	5. I am so Flippin' sorry!

**Hey guys, so, I decided that I am going to take a break from this fan fic along with Konoha High; Sakura until I am all caught up with Evil Angels. I will update this from time to time, but am going to focus on EA but, TNS and KHS will be updated from time to time. But, not so often.**

**Again, I'm so sorry for the inconvenience at this time, but, I am NOT killing this story. Nope, not one bit. I will start it up again as soon as I am finished with Evil Angels. I will focus on all of my stories one at a time because school takes up about 87% of my brain and the last 13% goes to fan fics. Later in the year school will only take up 77% and the last 23% will go to you guys. Not a big change, but, hey, would you rather have me give up FFN completely? No, didn't think so. **

**Again, I'm sorry but I will do my best and thanks so so so much for being patient with me. If there is any thing you would like to see happen in this story, Just tell me in your review and/or PM me. **

**Thank you so much. I will get to it as soon as I possibly can! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello, _Ko'nichi'wa, _and _Buna_ that's hello in Romanian! Here is a very, very special update of TNS for the owner of Kalika. Yup, VeeandreaHart, HAPPY LOVING BIRTHDAY MAH LITTLE SISTAAAAAAAAAH! Well, early birthday. Lovez you, Vee!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto, raven or Kalika. **

Kira P.O.V.

I opened the can of Paint and Kalika and I got to work. We painted Hidan's entire room and put unicorn and My Little Pony stickers all over the walls. Kalika and I were hysterically giggling as we climbed out the window. We sat next to the window, listening for Hidan. Just on time, Hidan entered his room. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" He yelled. Kika and I fought off our giggles. We heard Hidan start to peel off the stickers and slap the pink walls, trying to release the genjutsu that he thought he was under. "TOBI!" He yelled.

"Oh, we gotta see this." I whispered to Kalika and we watched Hidan beat the shit out of Tobi. We soon got bored and Hidan wasn't slowing down. So we went and painted his room back to normal and went to acquire Akatsuki phone numbers. We slid out of another window and began our second prank.

"I'll go first." Kika said and dialed Kakuzu's number. When he answered, I looked threw a window where Kakuzu was. In her deep voice, Kalika said; "I know who you bit last summer." She hung up. "What?" Kakuzu said, turning slightly red. I fought off a laugh. He actually did bite some one last summer?! Ha, too priceless. Whoever it was….. They were all drunk out of their minds. Kalika tried not to laugh and I was trying not to burst out in laughter. After a few more calls Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Deidara.) We realized that the sun had gone down, and Kalika and I climbed into the Sakura tree **(A/N: for those who don't know, Sakura actually is the Japanese word for Cherry Blossom. Hence Sakura's pink hair.) **Near by and fell asleep.

At about 2:00 in the morning, I got a face full of ground when Kalika kicked me out. "Bitch." I said and tried to climb up the tree again and Kalika kicked me again. I landed on my butt again. "For the love of Jashin, I'LL JUST SLEEP DOWN HERE YOU BITCH!" I yelled up and pulled down a few blossoms for my pillow and I curled up and fell asleep. I couldn't have slept more than five minutes when Kalika fell on top of me. "What the hell, Kalika?" I said. "Just got another idea for a prank. We glue _this_ on Konan!" She said and raised a lollipop that looked like… No. I will not say it.

"Where. The fuck. Did you get a sucker. That looks like a man's ***?" I asked. "Orochimaru's old room." She said. "Go figure." I said. "Alright, fine. I'll get the super glue, cut the lollipop stick off and we'll get to work." I sighed and reached into my pocket for the glue.

3rd person P.O.V.

The two girls slipped in silently into the room where Konan slept. "The most disturbing part of all this, she sleeps naked. I'm surprised she hasn't been raped by one of the yet." Kalika whispered. "I bet they all think she's a boy." Kira whispered back and they glued the lollip*** on her and slipped out the window.

The next morning when Rae and Raven reappeared and they all came back into the base, Pein was waiting for them. "Yo, Leader- douche." Rae said. The other three snorted and giggled. Pein ignored the rudeness that Rae slowly abused on him, and lead them to his office and they all sat. "So, I hope you have all learned how to use your Starlet powers." Pein said. "Powers?" Kira and Kalika asked in unison. "Invisible. Visible. Invisible. Visible." Raven said, playing with her visibility. Rae turned into a puppy and peed on Pein's desk. **(A/N: Yes, Rae is abusing her power over Pein.) **They both stopped and Kalika and Kira gawked. "INVISIBLE!" They said and disappeared. "Guys." Ana Rae said. "Visible." They sighed and reappeared. "Yeah, we got it." Ana Rae said. "Alright so I was hoping you'd comply to-" Pein started and there was a sudden loud scream from Konan's room. "Konan!" Pein panicked and they all ran to see Konan.

Ana Rae held Kalika and Kira back. "Alright. What did you two delinquents do?" She asked. "I found a lollipop that looked like a man's **** in Orochimaru's old room so I cut off the stick and glued the sucker to Konan while she slept." Kalika said. There was a short silence when all four broke into laughter. "Genius! _Foarte bine!_ Brava! I gotta see this!" Ana Rae said and ran after them.

"HOW THE HELL DO I HAVE ONE OF OROCHIMAU'S *** POPS ON MY ASS?!" Konan shrieked. Ana Rae laughed. "Don't try ripping it off. Its supper glued on." She said as the other three appeared behind her. "What do you suggest we do?" Pein asked. Ana Rae shrugged. "Find a gay guy to suck it off?" She abused. The girls laughed. The two leaders paled. "Relax, I'm joking. I have the solvent here. Just dab this on under it and yank." She tossed the tube to him. "And Konan, you might want to bite something." She said and they walked away, closing the door. "Well, guys, let's have our individual tours of the base. Later!" Ana Rae dashed off to stalk Itachi. Kira went to read a book in the tree she had slept under. Raven drifted about the base aimlessly. Kalika got lost in her thoughts and went about the base aimlessly, too.

She was so lost in her thoughts and hating her mother and sister that she didn't realize she had drifted into Deidara's empty room and began looking through his sculptures. She was holding one that looked like a frog when rushed panicked hands pulled it from her grip. "That was to close, hm. You could have blown yourself up, un. Hey, are you listening, hm?" Deidara said. Kalika blushed. "S-sorry. I was lost in thought. My body always puts it's self in danger when it can move freely without my control. Just one of my many weirdnesses." She said and looked away. They suddenly realized that Deidara's arms were still around her and they were awfully close. The both flushed.

"I- I kinda like your weirdness, yeah." Deidara said. Kalika really flushed now. "And your hair, hm." He continued. Kalika had trouble finding the right words before she decided to be completely honest. "I-I love your art. I-it's pretty. A-and your hand mouths." She said. "R-really?" He said, she nodded. "I love you're tomboy-ness." Deidara said. "And I love you're girlish looks. Wait, that's not what I ment! I mean- I- ah, oh god, I did it again!" Kalika went on blubbering when Deidara stopped her by kissing her.

"You know, you're really, really cute, hm." Deidara said, pulling her closer and kissing her again.

**I am so sorry it's so short, but I'm on a dead line. And would you rather have it short or not here at all? Anyways! HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY VEE! LOVE YOU MUCHNESS SISTER! **

**And you better review! :D **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello, people! So I decided I'd update. I pretty much have the story mapped out. SURPRISE VEEANDREAHART! XD XD XD well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I only own this story and Ana Rae and Kira. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. Kalika belongs to VeeandreaHart. Raven belongs to The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard. (Ok, You've got to give me a nickname for yourself, Anime-tard!)**

**Ana Rae**

I sighed boredly. I wandered about. Itachi and Kisame were on a mission, probly off trying to catch Naruto (Who was probly still suffering from blood loss on mine and Raven's prank. I still hope that will do something.) I heard Kakuzu counting his money, and decided to pull something on him. "3,496; 3,497; 3,498; 3,499-" He counted. "80! 40! 12! 6! 99! 49! 33! 67!" I yelled. "68, 69, 70- Damn it!" He said. Laughing, I ran away. I ran into Kira, head on, still laughing. "What's so funny, Rae?" She asked. "I messed up Kakuzu counting his money! Hahahahahahahahahahahah!" I laughed. Kira fought down a laugh. "Hahah… I messed up Hidan's ritual. He chased me for an hour!" She said. "How'd you do that?" I asked. "I kept doing my Tobi impression." She said. Fighting off amusement, I sent her a discouraging look. "Now, Kira, irritating the shit out of a money grubbing old codger is one thing, but even _Tobi_ knows not to mess with Hidan's rituals. You need to apologize." I said, trying not to laugh. She sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said, helping me up. "But for the record, even though it was pushing the envelope too far, I found it as funny as hell! But, you still gotta apologize." I said. Kira grinned at me and bound off to find the loud Jashinist. With a chuckle, I wandered more. I ended up zoning out and walking at the same time. Trust me, with the rooms being up stairs, not a good thing.

I was just thinking about what it would be like to kiss Itachi, (back off, fangirls, I called dibs when I fell into this world. Jealous? Kiss my butt.) When my feet lead me to the stairs. I took two steps when- "Wha-? Oh, shi-" I started and slipped and tumbled down the stairs. "Head, back, elbow, shoulder!" I said, falling. See, growing up in a small town like Aberdeen before a big city like Miami, You don't feel pain even when you're a computer geek. Aberdeen was a farm town. Every one, from the old priest to a newborn baby, had muscle.

Lucky for me, I landed on a person, not just any person, but Kisame! I sat up. "What a fall! Oh, hi Kisame, I didn't realize you were back!" I said. He brushed me off and sent me a grin as he helped me back on to my feet. "Now, what was that tumble down the stairs for?" He asked. "Ha, let's just say never zone out while walking." I laughed. _Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud!_ Down came Raven, right be hind me, sliding right between us. I hadn't even realized how close we were! _Thank, Raven, I owe you big!_ I thought. "Well, I better join Itachi in Leader-sama's office for the mission report. He's pretty irritated at not getting the Kyuubi Kid. Well, see you Starlets later!" Kisame said and disappeared after helping up Raven. "One; Thank you for falling down the stairs and separating us. Two; we came really early in the series. We still have our chance." I whispered to her. Raven nodded. "What about you know who?" She asked. "I've been alone with him plenty of times. Not even the slightest trace of M.U." I answered. "We'll see." And with that we separated.

I drifted about the corridors again. Soon, I got board with going up and down the hall and started explore rooms. Konan's room was ocean blue and I was tempted to stay, but I kept drifting, having a sense that told me to keep searching. Kisame's room was a sickening shade of sea green. I quickly closed the door and walked away. Hidan's room was a bloody massacre! I felt like I was in Jashinist heaven. I left before I got carried away. (Sorry, Hidan fans, no rampage today.) I opened the door to a huge, dull, empty room. It was so dull, I had to check the closet… Where Sasori was conveniently making a fresh puppet. Turning as green as Kisame's room, I closed the door and left. Finally, I came across a room I couldn't identify. But, _oh, man!_ I couldn't believe my eyes. It had nice bed, a red sofa, and an entire wall from top to bottom… with _books!_

I stared up in complete awe. Who's ever room this was, ha, forget Itachi, I might be in love with this one! I hope he didn't mind me reading a book or two. I began to search for one that was familiar or that was new. One caught my eye. _Moonshadow. Rise of the Ninja._ I felt like heaven was shining in my eyes and on my face. I had seen the book at least a dozen times in the library, public and school. I had always wanted to read it, but, I'd always been wrapped up in my textbooks. I swallowed hard. "Maybe a peak wouldn't hurt my studies, maybe I'm not even going back! Just a peak." I slid the book off of the self, leaving an iPod on the shelf to hold in place. The book had obviously been read over and over again. I sat on the floor and opened and began to read _Moonshadow. Rise of the Ninja_ by _Simon Higgins._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

…_Snowhawk looked up as the boy left the porch. She had felt his eyes glide over her. Now she was grateful that apparently, from the way he had just turned and disappeared, her disguise had fooled him. He'd believed her an old, hunched woman…_  
I had to be reading twenty pages a minute, I was so into it I couldn't it stop! "Hm, chapter thirteen already, huh?" Said a voice, startling me back. I looked up to see who was standing over me and shocked to see Itachi. I felt my self blush hard. I stood up immediately, shutting the book. "I-I'm sorry1 I didn't mean to intrude! I was zoning out and I was curious and the door was open and I saw the wall of books and I couldn't help myself. I- I just had to read at least one and I was hoping you wouldn't mind and-" He pressed a finger to my lips to silence me. He was fighting off a smirk, I could tell by the glint in his eyes. "_Moonshadow_ is my favorite, too." He said. I blushed even deeper. "I-I haven't actually read it until now. I just started about," I looked down at my watch. "Three minutes ago. Ha." I laughed. "Twenty pages a second. You must have a quick mind." He said. "Yeah, some times my mind gets ahead of me." I said, trying to get in a joke. He stared at me, telling me another failed attempt at purposely trying to be funny. That or nothing could crack the Uchiha. Or both. Yeah… I did an anime sweat drop and sighed.

"You have quite the patience and strength and agility to get up there." He said, looking up at where I had left my iPod in the place of the book. I saw that it was almost to the very top of the wall. I sweat dropped again. No way was I getting my iPod back, now. I'm very small for a sixteen year old. And I have a fear of heights. There was no possible way I could even touch my iPod with out freaking out about the height. I swallowed hard. "Y-yeah, I-I guess so. H-here. S-sorry for intruding." I said, handing him the book and began to walk out. He caught my arm. "Show me." He said. "Huh?" I squeaked, looking up at him. His eyes were on my iPod. "Show me how you got up there." He said, nodding towards the device. I paled instantly and felt a sick pinch in the pit of my stomach. "I-I can't." I said. He looked down at me, still holding my arm. "Why not?" He asked. "I-I got up there subconsciously. I saw the book and that's all I saw. I didn't even realized I had climbed." I said. He glared at me, the pinch in my gut becoming a stab. "Try." He said. I sighed and closed my eyes. I gripped the shelf and hoisted myself up onto the case. I climbed all the way up, trying not to look down or focus on how high up I was. I slipped my iPod out of the place and slid it back into my pocket. "I did it." I sighed, then I looked down. I felt my self pale again. "Shit." I said. I felt my grip slipping. "Oh, crap!" I yelled as I lost my grip all together and plummeted to the ground. I closed my eyes and waited. I felt two strong arms catch me. I opened my eyes and looked up at Itachi. I felt a Hinata blush spread across my face. "Are you alright." He stated more than asked. "Y-yeah. Thank you. This is the second time you saved me from falling." I said. He set me down on my feet. He grabbed my hand and put _Moonshadow_ in it. "Keep the book. Return it when you finish." He said and turned away. "Th- thank you, Itachi-san!" I said and bowed, then I turned and fled from the room, blush setting on my cheeks. This wasn't so bad.

**Kira**

I came up to Hidan's door. He would probably try to kill me. Bur, hey, I guess meeting Jashin would be worth it. The down side is, this would leave a huge dent in my pride. One that I'd never live down. I had never apologized to anyone in my life! This would hurt. Slowly, I knocked on the door. The door went flying open and I saw a knife in his chest. I swallowed hard. "D-did I disturb you, again?" I asked. He glared down at me. "Yes, star bitch you did." He snapped. I sweat dropped and swallowed hard again. "S-s-sorry." I forced out. It felt like I had been hit by a truck. "What?" Hidan said, a shocked look on his face. I grunted. "Please don't make me say it again." I whined. He leaned in closer. "I can't here you.

"I'M SORRY!" I yelled. Wreaking ball hit me this time. He smirked. "Just don't do it again, kid." He said. "Are you ever going to learn my name? It's Kira." I snapped. "Well, _Kira._ Why don't you come in and watch the ritual?" He asked. I grinned. I would, but I'd get carried away and disturb you again." I said. He leaned in closer. "I have more than one ritual. There's one that takes two." He said. I turned bright red. Was he seriously asking me to have sex with him?! I was only sixteen! "H-Hidan, how old are you?" I asked. "Twenty." He said. "I'm sixteen." I said. He rubbed my head. "Don't worry, I can wait a few years." He said with a smirk, taking me by surprise. I felt my self blush. I turned and walked away with out saying any thing.

**Kalika**

I yawned loudly. "Tired already, hm?" Deidara asked. I snapped back to reality that Deidara and I were sparring. "No, just bored." I said. That seemed to irritate him enough to spice up the battle. Laughing, I went hand to hand with him. He tried but, hey, let's face it. Deidara should really stick to bombing. I laughed as he fell back wards. "I got you Deidei!" I laughed and sat on him. He propped himself up on his elbows. "Are you sure you're not a ninja, un?" He asked. I grinned. "Nope! I just know how to fight!" I said and poked his nose. "I'll get you for that, hm." He said playfully. "Eek!" I yelled and ran. He was chasing up and chasing me around the field. "You run like a girl, you know that, right, hm?!" He called to me. I ran up a tree and sat on the branch and stared down at him. "I know I run like a girl. Try to keep up." I said and took of again. This time hopping through the trees. "You're no ninja, Kalika!" He said and hopped after me. He was gaining and it seemed like he was going to get me. "I got you, Kika, hm." He said, reaching out for me. I finally found what I was looking for. "No you don't!" I said and pressed my legs together and pressed my arms to my chest and slipped through the gap. I landed on my feet and dashed down the direction I came under the protection of the canopy of trees. I ran for along time and then I stopped out of breath under a Sakura tree. I laughed as Deidara hopped around, looking for me. He looked like a monkey with out a tail. I heard heavy breathing. _"That's not mine." _ I thought. Slowly I turned and paled instantly. I couldn't feel my legs. I wanted to scream. Right in front of me, was a _bear_. That was _foaming at the mouth!_ I couldn't find my voice. The bear went up on its back legs and roared. I heard a woman's scream. Then I realized the scream was mine! I closed my eyes and covered my head, waiting for the strike.

"KALIKA!" I heard Deidara scream. I felt his arms go around me. I opened my eyes and looked up at him in a panic. There bear was about to strike. "NO!" I yelled. Deidara pressed my head into his chest. I clutched his shirt and closed my eyes. I felt air rushing around me and my feet lifted off of the ground. Deidara kept me held in his arms. I suddenly felt hard ground under my feet again. I looked down. I was on one of Deidara's clay birds! "Are you okay, Kalika, hm?" He asked.

I nodded and looked up at him. "You saved me." I said. He smiled down at me. "Well, a guy's got to protect his girlfriend, right?" He asked. I blushed. "Yeah, he does." I said. He smiled down at me and we went back to the base. We walked in and Raven skipped up to me. "Hi, Kika-chan! Hi Dei-chan!" She said. "I'm a boy, hm!" Deidara said. I hugged him. "He's right, Rave, He's a boy!" I smiled. "You would know, wouldn't you Kika?" Raven said with a sly grin on her face. "I'LL KILL YOU!" I yelled and threw a cup at her. "Where did you get that cup, un?" Deidara asked. "She spawns them out of mid air." I heard Kira say. "I didn't know that Starlets could do that, yeah." Deidara said. Kira laughed. "Kika could do that before we were Starlets. Even before we knew Ana." She said. "How do you know that?" I asked. "I saw you do it around school." She replied. I blushed at my idiocy. Was it really that obvious? Man, I felt stupid. I needed to be more careful when I spawned cups from the air.

"Anyways, Ana wants to talk to us. Starlets only, sorry Dei, you have to let go of you girlfriend's hand." Kira said. "Aww! Do I have to go?" I asked. "Yes." Kira said with a solemn face. Pouting, I kissed Deidara and followed my friends to our room.

**Raven**

I bounced happily behind Kira and Kika as we headed to our room. I was super sugary today. Tobi gave me some licorice, Hidan played tag with me (or in his case, try to cut the psycho Starlet) and Konan let me play with her origami. I walked into the room where Rae was reading a book. "Oh! Is that _Moonshadow?!_ You're actually reading it?" Kika asked, looking at the book in Rae's hands. "Yeah, Itachi lent it to me. That has helped me reach a conclusion." She said, snapping the book shut. "What would that be, oh, fearless leader?" Kika said sarcastically. "What's wrong with her?" Rae asked, cocking an eyebrow. "She's upset that we separated her from her new boyfriend." I said. Kalika glared at me, but nodded. "Yeah, Deidara is my new official boyfriend." She said. Rae nodded in thought. "Another reason to make my decision." She said. "WHAT IS IT?!" We all said. Rae looked up at all of us.

"We are going to protect them. From the looks of it, Tobi isn't Madara, or Obito, before you ask, Kira." Rae said with a roll of her eyes. "We will protect them from their deaths. Even if we have to throw our own lives on the line. Do you agree?" Rae asked. Kira raised her hand. "Question. Will we help them take over the world?" She asked. Kalika and I shared a look. We wanted to know the same thing. Would we be the hero or the enemy? Would we destroy for good or for bad? What about who we were? Were we good guys or bad guys? Batman or Joker? Sasuke or Naruto? Death or Life? Light or Dark? Demon or Angel? What were we?

Rae shook her head. "We will show then the light, the good. We will open their eyes. Itachi will be easy. Getting the others will be hard. So, are you with me?" She asked. "I'm in." I said, stepping forward. "Count me in." Kika said. "No doubt about it." Kira said. With that, we all climbed in to bed and fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

I woke up the next morning and went about my day. I ran around with Tobi, made origami with Konan, went out side to train with Itachi and Rae, and ran around with Tobi more. We were in the middle of the forest, playing hide and go seek. It was my turn to hide. I giggled as Tobi ran around looking for me.

"Hello, starlet." I heard and froze.

**Oh, I just cliffied you, what now?! *gets knocked out by a stone cup.**

**KALIKA: WTF DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THAT IN THE LAST TNS MEETING?!**

**Raven: Hm, Didn't know Kika could spawn stone. **

**Kira: Well hope you all enjoyed it. Review please!**


End file.
